


Hand the reins over

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's time.
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Rufus Scrimgeour
Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136558





	Hand the reins over

Our story starts in the Minister for Magic's office. Cornelius Fudge, ex Minister is trying to convince Rufus Scrimgeour that it's time for him to retire.

Cornelius said, "Think about it, you nearly died because of your position."

Rufus stated, "That's true, but I was also saved by you while in this position."

Cornelius sighed. "I just think that it's time for you to hand the reins over to a more appropriate candidate."

Rufus frowned. "You may be right there, but now isn't the time to just leave."

Cornelius replied, "Now's the perfect time, the Second Wizarding War is over and we won. Ruf, this is the exact right time for you to resign. There are plenty of bright young witches and wizards willing to take up the reins."

Rufus smiled ever so slightly. "I suppose you're right, Corny. I've had my fill of disasters as Minister, it's time for someone else to deal with all of this nonsense."

Cornelius grinned. "That's what I like to hear!"


End file.
